


The Power of Three (Charmed AU)

by sunlitdaze



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Charmed References, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdaze/pseuds/sunlitdaze
Summary: Nearing their one year anniversary as the Charmed Ones, tensions between Mal, Evie, and Audrey come to a head. There's a Halloween party to be thrown and they're all focused on their differences. Chaos ensues.





	The Power of Three (Charmed AU)

The front doorbell rang once, then frantically a good four times. Evie rolled her eyes, slamming the cookbook on the counter.

“Mal! Could you get that?” Evie shouted.

The rhythmic stomping of Mal’s black boots hit the wooden floor as she made it to the front door, the doorbell still going off. She looked up at the ceiling, sighed and plastered a fake smile on her face as she opened the door.

“Can you co—Oh. It’s you,” Mal said flatly.

Audrey stood on the front step, her arms full of groceries and goodie bags. Her brown eyes could’ve burned a hole through Mal’s skull in that instant.

“Nice to see you too, Mal. Can you help me out here?” Mal stared blankly, turned her head to the side, assessed the situation.

“No, I’m enjoying the struggle.” Audrey scoffed and pushed her way through the front door, making a run for the kitchen. “You know, you’d think that after a year, things would be different.”

“Not with that attitude,” Mal replied as she lifted a hand and flicked her wrist. The door behind her slammed shut. “You could’ve used your magic to make the bags, I don’t know, hover?”

“What part of not using magic for personal gain do you not understand?” Audrey shot back.

“The personal gain bit, I just think it’s too… Oh, what’s the word?”

Evie turned around from the stove, her blue hair pinned behind her in a sleek ponytail, and flour smeared across her left cheek. “Mal. Audrey. Now’s not the time for arguing. The party starts in three hours and I haven’t finished this apple pie. Or cleaned the kitchen. Or done my makeup. Or put on my costume. Or decorated.”

“That’s where I come in,” Audrey said with a smirk. Now it was Mal’s turn to glare at Audrey with her green eyes.

“I thought you were here for entertainment,” Mal muttered.

“Don’t finish that thought, M, I can hear you and it’s not nice,” Evie warned. “Audrey, could you give us a second?”

Audrey grabbed the overflowing bag of decorations on the counter and smiled at both of them before she left. Mal waved mockingly and hopped on the counter.

“Put the pout away,” Evie began.

“What pout? I’m not pouting.”

“M, come on. I think I know when my own girlfriend is being a grump. I don’t need magic for that.”

“Why is she a Charmed One?” Mal whined.

“We were Chosen, remember?”

“Again: why, of all the girls in this kingdom, did it have to be Audrey?”

“You ask that as if I had anything to do with it,” Evie replied, her brows furrowed. It took everything in Mal not to forget what she was angry about.

“No, it’s not that, it’s… it’s nothing. I’m gonna go get ready before the guests come, E.” she sulked, sliding off the counter and kissing Evie’s cheek in passing.

“Mal, wait!”

The purple haired girl peered into the kitchen once again, “Yeah?”

“I—”

An explosion interrupted them. They looked at each other in alarm and ran to the living room. Mal could hear Evie’s pulse quicken, mimicking her own. Evie, on the other hand, could hear Mal’s thoughts loud and clear.

“Mal, be nice,” Evie whispered.

“Okay, babe, why do you read my mean thoughts and never the ones I have about you?”

“Easy. I like the ones you have about me. I just never tell you.”

“Wh—” Mal began, gawking at her girlfriend as they turned a corner.

They were expecting a ghost, a demon, a vampire for all they knew or cared. They had faced so many creatures after only just one year of being Charmed Ones that they weren’t sure what else to expect. Every one of their senses was alert, ready to attack at anything that may have been lurking in their living room, their safe space.

Instead, they found Audrey laying on the wooden floor covered in green goo. The same goo that was splattered all over their furniture, walls, and picture frames.

“Aw, man, not the TV,” Mal sighed before being cut off by Evie’s elbow to her side.

“What did you do?” Evie wondered as she looked around the room in a mix of awe and disgust.

Audrey sat up and huffed as she pushed the goo out of her eyes and used it to slick back her blonde hair. “Why would this be my fault?”

“Well, you’re in here. Alone,” Mal explained, unable to hide the glee in her voice.

“Okay, what is your deal? I’ve been trying to skirt around it for a whole year! Why do you hate me, Mal? Am I intruding on your little love fest, is that it?”

Mal stuck her hand out to Audrey to help her, “Come on. Let’s clean this up.”

_ I’m jealous, okay? You and Evie have so much in common and I feel left out sometimes. _

“M, is that true?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Mal turned toward Evie.

“No, but you thought it. Do you really feel that way?”

“What way?”

Evie hesitated, glancing between Audrey and Mal. “Left out,” she said, her voice low.

Audrey’s eyes widened, “You’re her girlfriend! You guys do everything together!” The flick of her wrist caused a vase of flowers to fly across the room and shatter against a wall. The three of them completely ignored this, too stunned by the new revelations.

“Yeah,” Mal answered in a small voice. She cringed at the way she sounded. “You guys bond over dresses, and makeup, and being royalty, and baking, and magic, and sometimes I—I get jealous. And I hate it.”

Audrey, much to Mal’s dismay, laughs. “Mal, you gotta hear me out. Look at me,” She reaches for her gloved hands and faces her. “Evie and I do bond over that stuff, but there’s no way I’d ever replace the giant soft spot Evie has for you, alright?”

Mal raises an eyebrow and turns to look back at Evie. “Why is she being nice to me?”

Evie holds back her laughter and nudges her to look at Audrey again.

“Besides,” Audrey begins, a sudden giddiness to her voice. “I have a girlfriend and she’s coming tonight.”

Mal squints at her, “Wait. Are you serious?”

“Why would I lie?” Audrey asks, the blush on her cheeks rising.

“See, she’s all red in the face, M,” Evie teases. The three of them laugh and for a moment, Mal almost goes in for a hug.

“Can we use magic for personal gain now? I mean, there’s no way we can clean this and decorate without it,” Mal asks her two fellow Charmed Ones.

Audrey and Evie’s eyes meet, and they nod. They stand in their usual formation; Evie in the middle, Mal to her left, Audrey to her right. A white flash brightens the room, nearly blinding them. When it fades, the living room has transformed into the finest haunted mansion Auradon had ever seen, with creaking doors, shuttered windows, a music box playing a twinkling tune on its own, and the occasional laugh of a ghost from down the hall.

Mal, Audrey, and Evie all look at each other and notice their costumes are on. Audrey now had a white dress, fluttering wings and halo. Mal was the dragon queen from that television show she had binged with Harry Hook that past summer, and Evie’s legs had been transformed into a mermaid tail.

“How are you going to walk, E?”

“It’s an illusion, it’s actually a skirt,” Evie explained, matter-of-factly.

“You went a little overboard with the personal gain, didn’t you?” Audrey joked.

Mal was in a daze as she looked at the room around her, then looked down at her hands. “Guys, that light,” she began. “Had that ever happened before?”

Evie and Audrey stood in silence. “No,” they both said.

“Do you think we finally got the hang of magic?” Evie chimed in.

“It was about time,” Audrey scoffed. Mal turned to face her and reached for her hand. Audrey, surprised, looked down at her hand and then at Mal.

“The magic worked because,” she took a deep breath. “Because I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you, Audrey.”

The princess paused to consider this. She closed one eye, scrunched her freckled nose, and tilted her head. Mal braced herself for the worst.

“Forgiven,” Audrey said. “But I’m never gonna let you live this down.”

“Ha. Ha. Fine, I guess I’ve earned that,” Mal teased as relief washed over her. Evie stood to the side, beaming at the two witches. Peace had been restored in the manor.

The guests began to arrive to what they all thought was a Halloween party, but was actually the anniversary of the day they were chosen as Charmed Ones. Mal hovered near the entrance, which was odd, considering how aloof she seemed to most people. Evie snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on Mal’s shoulder.

“You wanna know who Audrey’s girlfriend is, don’t you?” Evie asked.

“Shhh, let me be nosy in peace,” Mal laughed. “So, who is it? Do you know?”

Evie grabbed Mal’s head with both her hands and turned it in the direction of the fountain in the backyard. Next to Audrey was someone dressed as a little devil in a long red dress; a couple’s costume, Mal realized. Audrey leaned in for a dramatic kiss, and Mal looked away. She gasped, clutching Evie’s hand.

“Wait, is that Uma?”

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank user bloodshotmalvie for being my beta AND for introducing me to these characters. This one's been a long time coming and I'm glad it's finally here.


End file.
